


To Break a Bitch

by tuxedoblackrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Dickgirls, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futadom, Futanari, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedoblackrose/pseuds/tuxedoblackrose
Summary: They said a dish best serve cold, Karamoto Arisa learn don't mess with her victim's friends. Futadom, Futa on Futa, Obsessive Love the good stuff





	To Break a Bitch

It was lunchtime, Shizuno held her tray in her hand with the stares of the lunchroom focus on her as if she’s treated as a freak thanks to her bully and tormenter, Karamoto Arisa had successfully turned the whole school against both her and her friends due they’re futas. Shizuno endured it for three years now and the teachers are afraid of Arisa because her mother is the head of the PTA.

“I used to it, why Karamoto-san had targeted specifically me? Her group harassed us for no reason and my underwear kept getting missing,” Shizuno shuffled her feet dejectedly, lowered her head down avoiding disapproved looks from the students basically suffering fate worse than hell. Then someone stick their foot out causing Shizuno to trip and fell on the floor knocking her glasses off. She hadn’t to look up who was laughing. There was Arisa high-fiving her group and smugly looked down on Shizuno.

“Takanashi-san my favorite victim I admired that look of despair on you, I despised you futas freaks all of you I wish you didn’t exist.” Arisa walked toward Shizuno, lord over her like a queen and kicking her since nobody would help her. A few teachers willfully ignoring the bullying right in front of them. Arisa pulled Shizuno by the collar forcing Shizuno gazed Arisa at eye-level. “Takanashi-san your pitiful existence isn’t tolerate here or your friends either I rule this school now lick my shoe. Arisa dropped Shizuno flat on her face.

Three girls at the table one of them is simmering with rage, as she about to get up the long, pink-haired girl stop her shook her hand and the tomboy was frustrated that her friend once again being bully, and no one can help. Shizuno struggled to get up knowingly that the whole school were afraid of Arisa and letting her run amok. Arisa tap her foot with her arms akimbo, Shizuno started licking her left foot in humiliating fashion submitting to her superior.

“Takanashi you’re lower than an insect now getting out of my sights,” Some students sympathized Shizuno but they couldn’t have opposed Arisa’s rule. Shizuno putted what remaining food on her tray and retrieved her glasses before heading for the table where her childhood friend sat with two other girls.

“Shizuno-chan why you had put up that shit! Karamoto thinks she’s a princess and treat anyone like dirt.” Yukari slams her hands on the table knew that they’re isolated from the rest of the school. “Shizuno-chan you’re nice and kind person but don’t let her walking over you,” Yukari was frustrated that Shizuno was too big-hearted for her own good. Rio and Momoka understood Yukari of her concerns but they are going against “Princess” Arisa and in fact that she has got away with murder. “Yukari, I glad that you my friend and you hate Karamoto but what I can do? I’m powerless against her I don’t want stick out like a nail.” Shizuno sadly smile that her nightmare won’t end soon.

After school Yukari, Rio, and Momoka were on the rooftop thinking a way stopping Arisa. “We need some dirt on her anything to blackmail Karamoto.” Yukari paced back and forth hoping to find a chink in her armor, Rio and Momoka watched their friend getting more agitated each passing moment, Rio sighed gently held her smaller girlfriend hand. “Momo-chan this not looking good for us, Karamoto is very formidable opponent and she have the backing of her mother.” Rio doesn’t like the odds stack against them and she is worry for Shizuno when Arisa humiliated her in front of the school. “Rio, I despised Karamoto as much as Yukari-chan we already being discriminated because of our bodies it a few of us in school they probably scared as us.” Momoka lean against Rio’s large frame seeing Yukari cursing.

“I can’t think any good ideas what we could do her, Karamoto-san got our last nerves,” Yukari was at her ends wit. “I’m going back to my place helping my folks of their candy store.” Yukari sighed that Arisa run the school and felt helpless that she can’t help Shizuno from her being bullied. Rio and Momoka saw Yukari felt being defeated isn’t like her. “Oh, gosh Yukari-chan usually spirited enough to take on everybody but seeing her in that state is depressing.” They saw Yukari slumped her shoulders heading back home found the realization of people holding power over who inferior to them will crush the weak and the powerless under their heel.

The school was virtually empty with the school body left for home besides who have club activities, Arisa strode cockily in the hallway like a princess looking down on others knew that she ran this institution of higher learning without any opposition and with her clique at her backing, Karamoto Arisa one mean, arrogance bitch could be making other people lives a living hell. “Good nobody is around,” Arisa check if a teacher were around, she went into the restroom breathing hard. “Fufu, fufu, it time,” She sat on the toilet one of the stalls, pulled her phone that have a wallpaper of her and her friends after an evening of karaoke then Arisa went to the files and found hundreds of pictures of Shizuno throughout their school years.

“Takanashi-san I love,” Arisa trance her right ring finger over Shizuno while dressing after a swim meet. She kissed and lick the picture of her object of her obsession. Arisa went through several more pictures of Shizuno she basically stalking her prey. “Heh, heh Takanashi please become one with me,” Arisa was excited that she got aroused that her girl member rose up lifting her uniform skirt. “Oh no! If everyone found out that I’m a futa then everything I did rose trough popularity I’ll be finish,” Arisa has a perfectly form social constructive mask to hide her desires and her bullying of Shizuno kind a twisted form of love. Arisa always stole her underwear and sometime wear them as being part of Shizuno.

“Takanashi please watch as I jerk off using your panties as an onahole,” Arisa closed her eyes imagine Shizuno of her shock of her nemesis’s secret expose to her. “Hey, Takanashi, I also have a dick,” Arisa got through dozens of pics until she found one she is looking for of Shizuno taking a shower didn’t realize her bully was in the same room as her. “Every night I fapping to you, Takanashi.” Arisa check the time on the phone and knew that Shizuno have swim practice today at five o’clock. “It showtime,” 

“Sorry Rio, I left my math book in the A/V room.” Momoka was fretting that she worried for Yukari she has forgotten she got math homework tonight. “Momo-chan you were preoccupied of Yukari’s state but not an excuse for slacking off,” Rio kindly chided Momoka. “Seriously, Rio cutting me some slack.” Momoka complained. The duo head around the corner, they saw Arisa existing from the washroom. “That Karamoto?!” Both Rio and Momoka were surprised that Arisa didn’t paid attention to them.

“We could follow her, Momo-chan,” Rio felt the opportunity fell into their laps. “What she up to?” Momoka was stoking her chin. They silently stalked Arisa in the building until they headed toward the locker room Arisa looked very suspicious. “Okay what Karamoto doing?” Momoka asked her athletic girlfriend. “Momo-chan be quiet,” The ebony-haired girl silent the petite girl. 

Arisa is searching something in the locker until she found a pair of sapphire panties with lacy trimmings. Then she sniffing the underwear smelling the aroma of Shizuno’s scent they were puzzled by her action. “She just smells someone’s dirty pantie?” Rio comment as Momoka make a face implicit that she was disgusted.

Arisa continued to lick out the wore panties Momoka wanting to throw up and Rio perplexed of Arisa’s bizarre behavior. “It really Karamoto?” Rio asked herself. Arisa jammed the underwear in her mouth with a look of ecstasy. “Takanashi I tasted your juices I so happy,” Rio and Momoka can’t take their eyes off Arisa’s strange erotic show but they notice something. “That a bulge?” They stared at one and other. Arisa proceed removing her skirt showing off her erect, six-inches magnificent dick through her black panties that had caught off Rio and Momoka by surprise. “Whoa, whoa Karamoto got a dick like us!” Momoka exclamation and Rio wonder why Arisa had hid that fact from everybody.

“Momoka this our chance to expose her.” Rio suggested a plan. Momoka took her smartphone out and start recording. “Karamoto you’re in trouble now.” Momoka grinned. Arisa wrapped around Shizuno’s panties on her lady cock and pleasuring herself. “I am addict to masturbating on your panties, Takanashi seeing me in this depraved state.” Arisa laid on the bench unbutton her shirt and cupping her breasts massaging them. “Yes! I’m using your soil underwear as a fuck toy please come I need some punishment I’m a naughty girl.”

“This beyond creepy but we have we needed.” Rio and Momoka left… A few days pass with Momoka showing Yukari Arisa’s solo act. “The princess is a total perv and lusting over Shizuno oh my god it so hilarious,” Yukari was double over laughing at their table causing her making a scene. “Yukari-chan everyone in the cafeteria stared at us “Be quiet, Yukari-chan! We already have enough problems being separated from everyone.” Rio hoped that Yukari calm down a bit.

“Geez I am having fun for once and stop being a killjoy, Rio.” Yukari grumbled. “How we blackmail, Karamoto?” The trio taught arrays of plans including releasing the video on the internet. “It unexpected that she’s one of us what the meaning she is bullying Shizuno for some form of a crush?” Yukari pondered the question. “What you guys talking about?” Shizuno appears in front of them. “Oh, shit! Um Shizuno we, we talked about sports yeah sports,” Yukari miserably tried to lie even Shizuno didn’t brought it. 

“Yukari-chan you hate everything related to sports.” Shizuno sat down, adjusting her glasses. “Shizuno-chan we talked how we going to- “Rio clamped Momoka’s mouth. The peach-colored hair girl angry stared at her softball playing girlfriend. “Don’t mind the two idiots, Shizuno.” Yukari kick one of Rio’s shins causing her to yelp. “Guys you are acting strangely today,” Shizuno saw her friends acting out of character. 

Arisa entered the cafeteria with her group as life in the room sapped away and the atmosphere turned into gloominess in reflex, Shizuno cowering in fear of Arisa’s presence. Arisa search for Shizuno and spotted her sitting down with Yukari, Rio, and Momoka. “Hello disgusting freaks especially Takanashi-san.” Arisa smirk and headed toward the table where Yukari stood up meeting her halfway.

“Hello, Princess you are greeting us with your presence.” Yukari is dripping with sarcasm. “I have some juicy details about you, Karamoto-hime oh how you’re in love with my best friend and lusting after her, also I know your little secret…” Yukari went into her ear and whisper. “You’re a hypocritical bitch who bully others but ashamed of herself. My friend Momoka tape your show and got it on the phone so if you don’t want us to release it on the internet come to meet us after school on the rooftop or your little perfect reputation will be ruin.” Briefly Arisa tasted fear knowing that it everyone finding off she’s a futa, she’ll treat as a social pariah.

“Y-You don’t have any definite proof!” Yukari enjoyed Arisa squirming and losing her cool in front of everybody and there are murmurs surrounding the cafeteria. One of her friend worried for Arisa and came to her. Arisa-chan you’re visibly pale that cock-loving dick girl threaten you,” A short, long-haired girl stared intensely at Yukari.

“One of your suck-ups defending their princess’s wounded pride if I was you, I should be careful the company I keep,” Yukari retorted. Shizuno watch the scene unfolding and never see the day of Arisa being startled. “What Yukari-chan said to Karamoto-san causing her be scare?” Shizuno wondered. “Seriously your freaks don’t scare me,” Arisa put a false bravo. Arisa and her little group left, Yukari went back to the table high-fiving both Rio and Momoka and Shizuno was perplexed of Arisa’s behavior. “Um Yukari-chan what happen? Suddenly Karamoto was flabbergasted and frightened.” Yukari turned toward her friend and smile. “It a secret, Shizuno-chan.”

“I must confiscate the phone and erase the evidence,” Arisa hope that Yukari won’t go through with her threat if she exposed being a dick girl, she probably never showing her face in school ever again. She was nervous and afraid her perfectly social mask be shattered and expose being a phony. Arisa calm herself down and opening the door. The autumn sun was overhead with Yukari, Rio, Momoka waiting for her. “Okay give me the phone.” Arisa said in her most intimidate voice. “You don’t give demands around here,” Yukari grinned and Arisa knew negotiation is out of the question.

“Karamoto-san let us have a pleasant conversation between us. I see you have bullied us over the few years especially poor, poor Shizuno-chan why you have some fixture on over her? Coincidently her panties were being stolen all the time and sometimes found some white substances on them.” Yukari rubbed her chin. “You look down us feeling very smug about it or you so insecure you are projecting your self-loathing onto us,” Menacingly Yukari walked to Arisa. “You’re an arrogant little girl won’t admit telling her crush she’s in love with her but you have resort cruelty and bullying making yourself look good but we’ll break you,” Arisa was terrified of Yukari. 

“Your threats seem so hollow that so funny,” Arisa was barely regained her composure. “Oh, yes Princess Karamoto you think we are joking around think again, karma is a bitch and she will visit you today,” Momoka hand her phone to Yukari and play the video. Arisa hear her own voice on the phone calling off Shizuno’s name and making lewd comments. Arisa so entranced hearing herself masturbating to Shizuno that she got a hard on and Yukari saw it too.

“Seriously, Karamoto you’re getting off hearing yourself fapping to my friend. Oh, my god you’re the pervy princes,” Arisa’s face was flush, she was breathing heavily that she hugged her own body in erotic way. “Heh, heh this is my true self, the pervert whom stole her crush panties and wearing them,” Yukari was nausea of hearing that. “That too much info,” Rio commented. Arisa recovered as Yukari was stunned and took the opportunely try snatch the phone but Yukari move it away. “Karamoto-san I wasn’t born yesterday, Rio come here and grabbed her,” The taller girl went behind Arisa and hook both of her arms by holding them, Arisa struggled but no avail. “Let me go you goddamn freaks!” Arisa was defiant.

“Now you resort using insults it is getting old you should worry about your dick it need some attention.” Yukari lifted her skirt as Arisa furiously shook her head. “Oh, my this is the first time seeing your dick in person.” Yukari pull the herm of Arisa’s pink panties exposing her girl member. “Please don’t do it,” Her pleas went unanswered. They saw the she got a bigger length and wider glans.” Precum from her head was leaking and Yukari was mesmerized in fact drooling.

“I may have get a taste of you,” Yukari started jerking Arisa off. “Please don’t making me cum.” Rio inserting two fingers into Arisa’s mouth causing her to be silent. “Um Princess I can’t hear you there, speak up.” Yukari still stoking Arisa’s girl penis, Rio started fondling her breasts, Arisa was assault. They continued, Arisa was in the grips of orgasming as her mind went blank and she cum. Yukari licked the cum off her hand. “This just the appetizer before the main course. Momoka hand Yukari a piece of cloth by smothered her until Arisa was unconscious. “Good night princess, the party start getting start.” 

“Wake up princess,” Yukari is shaking Arisa until she is regaining conscious that she has found herself tie up and gag. “Today it is going be your worst day ever, Karamoto because we are having a party in your honor,” Yukari hovered over her. Arisa was saying something but just came out as mere mumbles. Yukari kneeled and remove the gag. “My mother is the president of the PTA she’ll making your miserable lives a living hell,” Arisa screamed and huffed.

“Aw how cute the princess felt need being important,” Yukari put back the gag back on. “Yukari-chan, Momo-chan is setting up the computer up for livestream.” Rio info Yukari. “You hear that, Karamoto we will humiliate you on the internet and you’re guest of honor.” Arisa was surprised. The door ball rang and cheerfully Yukari answered. There are couple of college age women entered first then a mother-daughter duo and finally a school teacher that Arisa instantly recognized. 

“Dojima-kun, I glad Karamoto going be put in her place she kept bad mouthing me. I had save enough cum I want her to suffer.” The chestnut hair woman was happy. “Aihara-sensei she’s a pervert who harassing my friend and making the whole school shunned us,” Yukari looked over at Arisa. “Rio please remove the gag,” Rio is happily complied. She took the cloth, Arisa starts talking.

“Your freaks are dead after I through with you. You never be in our school ever again or living our town,” Arisa was threating the group. “Oh, please Karamoto you lost your power over us I found some very interesting pictures of Shizuno-chan I’m surprise that you knew what places she tended visited. You are the definition of stalker with a crush, Karamoto. You got over four-hundred pics of her means you…” Yukari lowered her to Arisa’s eye level. “…Getting off seeing my friend.” Yukari smiled. “Rio-chan putt Karamoto on the couch let give a princess a feast she won’t forget.”

Rio lift Arisa off from the floor and Arisa kicking her legs attempted to hit the tall, athletic girl but she failed. Rio lay Arisa down on the love seat and facing bunch of futas various lengths of erections through their clothes. “Okay we will be gentle with you,” Rio whispered. The first person went up is a dark-skinned, dark-haired woman wearing a purple short=sleeved t-shirt and black blue jean shorts following behind her a short-haired boyish-looking woman. “You the shit-talker kept bullying the weak but you can’t take the heat now.” The dark-skin woman pulling off her regular-sized penis threaten to smack across Arisa’s face. “Now be a good little girl and suck my dick,” She force Arisa’s head into her girl penis and deep-throated her. She went bugged-eye as the two-woman started making out.

“You are enjoying this, Nene? I always wanted a threesome,” Arisa was pinned on the couch as she was being film. “Your expression is perfect,” Yukari started taking pictures of Arisa on her phone. “Mikoto-chan t-this girl seriously I doubt it she’s virgin.” Mikoto lifted her girlfriend’s shirt revealing a purple, strapless bra slowly unhooking from the back. Arisa was determined not be humiliate but she is being face-fuck and she can’t defend herself. Nene thrusting in and out of Arisa’s mouth, the arrogant princess couldn’t save herself and Nene came in her mouth leaving mixture of cum and saliva on her dick. 

Arisa cough and grasping for air. “After I get free, I am reporting the police of rape every one of you going to fucking jail.” Arisa still defiant in spite her speech slightly slurred. Yukari admitted that Arisa still have some spark in her but she’ll squashed that. “It humorous after lost your oral virginity, Karamoto but still after tonight you are begging for our cocks. We are force you eat some humble pie, princess Arisa.” Yukari motion the rest of the room came closer to Arisa with their cocks hanging and slapping her face.

“Arisa-chan you’re a very popular girl around here attend their needs.” Yukari pull both her uniform skirt and panties exposed her girly cock. “Here look she’s already hard and wet,” Yukari display Arisa’s girl penis as Arisa is mortified. “Arisa-chan take the rest your clothes off so we can fuck your brains off,” Yukari loosened her binds and unbelievable Arisa complies. Suddenly Arisa was self-conscious stripping in front of strangers in fact she was thrilled because the pervert part of her personality came out. Now naked Arisa bashfully stood there with her lady cock all it glories.

“Arisa-chan don’t be shy we’re friends, aren’t we?” Yukari shove her tongue in Arisa’s mouth at first this caught Arisa off guard but she returns the favor. In few tense minutes of tonsil hockey, they dual trying besting the others when they pulled off with saliva trailing from their mouths. “Whoa Arisa-chan I’m surprise that you’re a good kisser,” Yukari compliant Arisa and she’s blushing. “That my first kiss I was saving it to Takanashi-san,” Arisa both aroused and embarrassed at least.

Rio handed Yukari a paper bag with cat ears and a collar. Yukari put both on Arisa as the arrogant girl slowly descending into depravedly. “Look good on you, Arisa and play with the others,” She slapped her ass and in sudden meekness Arisa headed to the mother-daughter duo. The mother is plump, busty and youthful looking if she easily mistakenly be in her twenties. The daughter looked she just graduated from junior high but she’s her final year of high school. The daughter studied Arisa before turned her nose up. “Mama this pitiful person making other suffer of her status? Geez her pitiful little dick couldn’t satisfy anyone even she offers them a trillion yen.” The girl was poking Arisa’s dick with her finger causing her to moan.

“You so easily aroused by being poked? You’re the lowest of lows too bad you don’t have any balls to crush they call me the ball-crusher at school.” Arisa took the abuse from the loli-looking high schooler. “Look mama she’s getting horny by me talking shit in her face, come on you are standing there with other dick girls about raping you I’m very kind person I get you a pity fuck since no one won’t do it,” 

“Geez it was harsh,” Yukari sympathized Arisa for once of her life. “It so true I’m the lowest of the lows I stole my victim/crush underwear and wearing them every day so I feel her essence on me, stalking her, took pictures of her, masturbated using her underwear, bullying her so she can fight back. It the proof of my love of her,” Creepily Arisa smiled and every person the room creep out of Arisa’s love declaration of Shizuno. “This beyond fuck up,” Yukari thought Arisa is way more mess up than she ever thought.

“Y-You’re freaky crazy!” The sadist high school girl agape. “That way more information than I needed,” Arisa found a pair of huge breasts flattened against her back. “Honey I understand the youth of love but it kind illegal to stalk someone,” The MILF futa made a reasonable, logic point. “But you’re delicious I could eat up, my dear.” The mother groped Arisa’s breasts as the daughter slowly taking off her dress skirt showing her large member. “Nozomi-chan is very impatient person every night I have jerk my own daughter off before going to bed she at the age being hypersexual.” The MILF futa pinched Arisa’s small nipples, Nozomi was preparing herself by stoking her eight and half inch’s member to building up some cum. “Here is come,” Without warning, Nozomi penetrance Arisa’s vagina.

“Your pussy is sucking up my girly dick,” The mother is nibbling on Arisa’s right earlobe. Not be outdo by her daughter Nozomi, the mother slid off her pants revealed eleven-inch girl penis and modest-size testicles. “My daughter takes your vaginal virginity, I take yours anally.” The room watch the mother-daughter duo double-penetrance Arisa, Momoka motion both Yukari and Rio to the laptop. “We already got a million hits on our livestream they ask for more,” Yukari was glad her phase one of her plan came fruitful. “Heh, heh here come phase two,” 

“Yukari-chan is very vague of her message,” Shizuno had receive a cryptic text from Yukari after her after school swim practice. The glasses-wearing girl stared at the red-colored door before knocking it. A few minutes pass before Yukari answered it. “Shizuno-chan did you received my text message?” Shizuno studied her best friend. “It said you throwing a party, your parents know this?” Shizuno asked why Yukari would throw a party. “My folks are gone until Monday since I manned the shop besides we had a very special guest.”

“A special guest? Yukari-chan what you’re up to?” Shizuno wondered. “It involves Karamoto, I don’t want be part of it. Yes, she’s bully me, but I don’t like it, Yukari.” Shizuno tried take the high road. “Come on, Shizuno you’re curious what Karamoto really like?” Yukari try peer pressure her friend. Shizuno was hesitated to trust Yukari but her curiosity got the best of her. “Alright, Yukari.” They went in of her house and Shizuno was shock of the sight seeing her bully Arisa riding on some MILF pole while being splatted on by Nozomi. Every dick girl except Momoka were jerking off as Arisa enjoying every moment of it.

“Yukari! What you’re doing to Karamoto! She doesn’t deserve be rape.” Shizuno is angry at Yukari. “Shizuno-chan you don’t understand her true nature why she always picking on you, here’s the proof.” Yukari handed Arisa’s cell phone to Shizuno. “She got a thing for you, Shizuno-chan looked at her this is the person whom keep downing you, degrading you also have a dick. Check the pictures in her phone.” Shizuno was astonished of Yukari’s accusation.

The first thing Shizuno saw herself undressing in the locker room before practice then several pics showing Shizuno went to different places as if Arisa knew what stores, places and Shizuno’s favorite spots were. Shizuno watched Arisa being drilled by Nozomi bouncing up and down experiencing ecstasy. “She’s the one stole your underwear and wearing them around I say Karamoto deserving every bit of punishment.” Shizuno once again saw her nemesis making aheago faces. Subtly but dangerously something changes within Shizuno from a sweet kind person to a sadist taking in cruel pleasure.

Shizuno walked where Arisa was at, pulling her from the mother with semen flowing from her ass. Darkly Shizuno smiled seeing Arisa’s girl cock dangling. She violently pulled on Arisa’s member causing her to be in pain. “Oh, how the mighty had fallen. Karamoto you like being fuck, uh? You cause pain and anguish for me do you enjoy my suffering you’re lower than an insect. You don’t know me well, I’m not helpless as you think. Every night I some fantasies of raping you, humiliate you Karamoto. I sick playing nice I could stomp on your genitals or milking you in front of everybody in the room show are perverse you are.” Shizuno turned Arisa around while still have a grip on her member. “I never knew Shizuno got that side of her,” Yukari was both happy and afraid of Shizuno.

“Karamoto I feel the slickness of you on me, you enjoy be humiliated. I’m surprised you are a masochist Karamoto. Now given me that pervert face of yours.” Shizuno cooed. “Takanashi-san thanks for recipient my feelings.” Arisa ecstatic that Shizuno pay attention to her. Shizuno slowly stoking Arisa’s girl member. “Karamoto please making those cute little sound for me.” Shizuno used her left-hand massage Arisa’s fleshly mounds.

“Karamoto I getting hard I can put my penis in you? Bend over like the bitch you’re.” Arisa felt Shizuno poking on her ass with her large member. “You like my panties, Karamoto you can wear as a mask.” Shizuno slip her underwear off freeing her ten-inch dick. “There Karamoto sniff them with all your contented.” Shizuno pull her panties over Arisa’s head. “They’re my favorite pair.

Arisa wore Shizuno’s white and pink stripe panties feeling the aroma on her face. “Takanashi I’m very glad you are providing me your love juices.” Shizuno slowly putted her member into Arisa. “It going to hurt a bit so be prepare.” Arisa felt a twinge of pain before her clit tighten. “Karamoto,” Shizuno softly groaned with Arisa took all her ten inches girly penis. Shizuno thrusting in her rapidly as Arisa made lewd faces. “Kami-sama, Karamoto take all of me.” Shizuno gripped Arisa’s hips holding her, Arisa stoked her own member.

Both Shizuno and Arisa were in sync of each other as they reach their perk before Shizuno came into Arisa. “Karamoto you were a good girl for me,” Shizuno smiled and took off her panties from Arisa’s head. Arisa was wobbly but Shizuno held by the waist. “Karamoto now do me a favor as your mistress get all four and be a human cum bucket for us,” Arisa complied.

“Yes, mistress I do anything you want,” Arisa was on her hands and knees as the dick girls stripped themselves off. “Hehe, here I’ll enjoy this,” Yukari was naked and positioning herself in front of Arisa.

“Karamoto got some serious stamina,” Yukari and Shizuno were sitting on the couch watching Arisa being split-roasted by Rio and Mikoto. “We have been going at it for last four hours and everybody got a turn.” Shizuno was worry of Arisa’s mental state. “Uh, Yukari Karamoto may have permanently some serious psychological damage.” Yukari checked on Arisa now sex-crazed, dick-loving ex-bully currently doing three people. “Man, everyone is having fun besides me.” Momoka complained she still have man the laptop. “Momo-chan don’t worry and come the camera still on.” Rio encourage her girlfriend.

“Yeah!” Momoka quickly took her clothes and joining the others. “I have a few ideas for Arisa, we could whore her out to other futas or we make her our sex slave,” Yukari scratch her chin. Shizuno sighed knowing she can’t persuaded her friend. “Shizuno-chan you can go another round?” Shizuno smirked that Arisa is her bitch now and she have the power over her.

“Yukari-chan I glad we broke her and she’s a submissive futa slut now.” Shizuno stiffen that she’ll play once more. “Karamoto Arisa you’re mine now,”


End file.
